


Oops

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It Fic, Gen, Spoilers, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a verrrrry quick finale fix it fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

“Oh shit!” Chuck suddenly gasped, drawing a curious look from his sister. 

“I forgot to tell Sam that Dean’s okay. You don’t know these two… if he thinks Dean is dead…” He made a face that said she really didn’t want to know. “So… brb.”

Chuck snapped his fingers and was standing in the bunker, over Sam’s still body. He looked up at the door that was left ajar, seeing the trace of a soul that had been there and left. 

He frowned and got down on his knees, one hand glowing as he held it over Sam’s chest.

Sam opened his eyes and breathed deep, startling into a sitting position and slapping Chuck’s hands away as he looked around in panic. When he realized where he was and who he was with, he calmed.

“Oops.” Chuck shrugged with a soft smile. 

“Oops?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up.

“Sam… Dean’s fine. I’m fine. The world is fine. I need to go away… for a while. Take care of the world for me while I’m gone, okay?”

Before Sam could nod, Chuck was gone again and Sam was left alone.

But not really.

Because Dean was okay.


End file.
